Roses Are Red
by A Wittily-Named Author
Summary: [Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you..] Guys always try to outdo each other. Kurama is no expception. The KuramaxBotan companion story of Faux Pax. Oneshot, not a songfic, despite the title and lyrics in the summary


**Title:** Roses Are Red  
**Summary:** Guys alwas try to outdo each other. Kurama is no exception. Companion story of "Faux Pax".  
**Pairing(s):** KuramaxBotan with hints of HieixBotan

* * *

Kurama looked over the mound of vanilla ice cream to stare at Botan's blue ponytail, currently bobbing up and down over a cone of strawberry. He mused silently, wondering why he had asked her to come to the park with him in the first place. Well, it was, in theory, in order to confront her about what he saw happen between her and Hiei last week. Confront? That made it sound like she was at fault here. It was his own jealousy that was the problem here. He sighed. He should be glad that Hiei was opening up. They were supposed to be partners, the closest thing demons had to "best friends". 

But why did he have to be attracted to _her_? Kurama had thought that Hiei knew he had more than friendly feelings towards the cheery grim reaper. There had been chemistry between them ever since he first met her in the warehouse when he helped her quell Keiko's transformation. At first, he didn't think much of it; she'd disappear from his life easily enough, just like the pretty faces at school. But that wasn't Botan's style in the least. She continued to pop up unexpectedly whenever Reikai needed the help of Team urameshi, which Kurama had been drafted into. He loved her quirkiness, her upbeat attitude, even her tendancey to be a bit of an ditz. She was a splash of colour and unpredictability in his life, and she cared for him. She had even cried for him when he fought Karasu. There had been a moment in which he truly believed he was going to die. Time seemed to slow down as he scanned the blurred faces of the crowd, and hers had caught his weary eyes. The tears flowed freely and her mouth was agape in horror. He knew then that he had to fight, not just to win the match, but also for her.

"Kurama-kun? Is something wrong?" He fell back from his cloud of thought. "Oh no, Botan-san. But thank you for your concern." She nodded, going back to work on her cone again. He shifted his spoon in frustration and sighed. "Well, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." She looked up and smiled. "Fire away, then." Dear God, why did she have to be so adorable? He felt awful. "I saw what happened between you and Hiei." The girl stared at him incrediously. "Why didn't you say something? Or better yet, why didn't you leave? I can't believe you spied on me! That's something I'd expect out of Yuusuke or Kuwabara, but never out of you!" "I was looking out for your safety, Botan-san. You shouldn't let people touch you like that," he replied softly, trying to keep his cool. "My safety?! Any other time you'd be singing Hiei's praises!" Her voice was raised, and her hands had found their way to her hips. Kurama was slightly annoyed. "It's not Hiei's moral standing that the's the problem." His sharp fingernails dug into the skin of his palms as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Botan glanced in his face, biting her lip in confusion. Then realization spread its light through her eyes. "Kurama-kun, are you jealous?" The kitsune didn't respond, though he did emit an almost-growl of displeasure. "Sorry, but guess what? I'm one variable you you can't control, Mr. Logical," she rambled on, crossing her arms for emphasis.

Kurama finally broke in. "Excuse me Botan, but it doesn't matter if it's Hiei, Koenma, or any other person, I just don't want to think about you with someone else." Botan looked up in suprise. "Kurama..." 'Seize the moment!' Whether this came from Youko or his conscience, he didn't know (or care, to be quite honest). He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. It was an innocent kiss, and she didn't pull away. When he deepened the kiss, the ferry girl was shocked when she felt the need and pent-up desire in him. She closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His tongue begged for the entrance she allowed eagerly as slender but muscular arms snaked around her waist. When they finally parted reluctantly, Botan realized what a stark contrast this kiss was to the quick peck she had shared with Hiei. She also only now noticed she was samwiched between a brick wall (Had that been there before?) and the body of the demonic genius. Kurama's breathing was laboured. "Botan.." She looked into his emerald eyes, usually so wise and guarded, now filled with confusion and unfamiliar emotions. She nuzzled the crook of his neck in answer. "Kurama, I just have one question to ask." He looked at her adoringly. "Shoot." Her voice could barely supress a giggle. "Do demons ever ask permission to kiss someone, or do they just go around locking lips with whoever they please?" Something about his deep laugh made her stomach do a flip. "Only the people we deem worthy." Before she could continue, he kissed her again. And this time, it didn't leave anything unanswered.

** FIN**


End file.
